The invention relates to coaxial plug connectors and an associated mating connectors.
A plug connector/mating-connector combination is disclosed in EP 1 222 717 B1. In this prior-art plug connector, a clamping sleeve pretensioned in the radial direction is used to introduce a radial force into the mating connector. This introduced radial force is redirected into an axial force component by a circumferential clamping surface inclined relative to the longitudinal axis of the mating connector. The prior-art plug connector/mating-connector combination thus always requires a clamping surface inclined relative to the longitudinal axis of the mating connector in order to redirect the initially radially introduced force into an axial force component.